Girl on Fire
by Savvy0417
Summary: Blaze has fallen into a depression because of her powers. People mocked, teased, and called her a freak. It hurt her too much. Therefore, she tries to commit suicide. But someone saved her! Can Blaze understand that life is still worth the person that saved her? inspired by Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys.


Girl on fire

A/N: Hello everyone! Just to let you know this is my silvaze story and you might one grab some tissues too. It might make you cry. I don't own the characters except for SEGA! Enjoy!

Hello! I'm a princess in the Sol Dimension. Also, the guardian of the Sol Emeralds. Oops I'm so sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Blaze is Cat. Yes I got my name because of my powers. I can control and create fire. The one thing I hate most of all is people ridiculing and teasing me about my powers. They would call me a freak. It just breaks me down, which get me so furious and I'm falling into a depression. But I do know that one person I trust. One of the first people I met who didn't call me a freak. He is also my best friend. My best friend is Silver the Hedgehog.

Silver can be pretty nieve at times. Which is my favourite thing I like about him. Not to mention my secret crush. I wish I was like Sonic, who is free without a worry in the world. I want to be a free leaf falling off a tree of worries. Over the years I grew up, my depression formed tearing me inside and out. It was taking over me. My depression just drove me insane. it grew a deeper pit in my stomach. My heart grew heavy with dread and despair. I never had any friends except for Silver. My parents can drive me crazy time to time with non-stop duties and missions. Sol Emeralds are so important to me that I'm already stressed out.

Over the years I been doing these thing on replay. From time to time, people still hurt me because they would alway's call me a freak. Even If I'm a princess or not. I thought people would respect me more because I belong to a royal family. It's not like a fairytale that I imagined. it's all but a nightmare. Oh! Why do I a have to have these stupid powers?! Why can't I fly instead like Silver? I just think fire is evil. I thought it will be good to my people. Instead it will just scare them away. What's so good about fire? Does my power mean I'm cursed or am I just born with it? My parents say I'm born with it. But I say I'm cursed with them for a reason. I'm so confused! it drives me insane and it has to stop! My mind was clouded up with too many questions to ask and many mixed thoughts racing back and forth in different directions. I felt tears coming down my face like a silent waterfall.

It has to end right here and now! Maybe I should die so people can love me more. Treat me the same way as them with equal respect. I think Silver will be heartbroken if I was gone. I don't even know if Silver can move on without me. What will Silver do without me?

There I got out of my royal purple and white bedroom to my personal balcony. I took one last glance at my kingdom. I sighed depressingly with my head hung low. My pure heart even grew heavier every time I think about my depression. I blew some fire into different shapes. But created a fireball and threw it in the sky and blew it away. I got up on the edge of the stone balcony and took a deep breath. _"Well here it goes." __I thought of it. _"Good...bye everyone especially you... Silver! I-I...l-love...you Silver the Hedgehog!" I said as my last words were choked up by my sober. There I jumped off the balcony crying silently and closed my eyes waiting for my life to end. But I stopped in mid-air for some reason.

I opened my eyes slowly seeing a blur vision something silver. This silver blur flying me back up to my balcony. Wait Silver! He saved me! What I saw in his eyes were starting to water. It was full of concern and sympathy.

"B-Blaze! P-Please don't scare me like that ever again! I-I couldn't lost you if I wasn't there." Silver stammered as he cried. He hugged me tightly into his chest as he continued crying.

"I-I'm s-sorry S-Silver! I-I couldn't help myself. I was too depressed and I wanted this nightmare to end!" I stammered too. I started sobering into Silver's chest.

"Blaze! Your life isn't a nightmare! It should be a dream that you won't ever wake up in. Remember the good times we been there for each other. You been there for me through ups and downs. I want to be there for you, when you need me."

"Really?! It's just that most people call me a freak because of my powers."

"I don't think your a freak. Your the girl on fire."

"Really? Is this true Silver?"

"Yes it's true. Your the girl on fire who can conquer anything from small problems to huge situation. A girl on fire will never ever give up."

"Thank you Silver but I don't if I..." Silver hushed me by putting his finger on my mouth.

"Your depression got you trapped, Blaze. And your going to die if you don't break free. Maybe not right away because your strong but... sooner or later that fire I love about you, Blaze. That fire's going to burn out."

"It's not up to you save me."

"Your right. You can only do that and save yourself." Silver said in a harsh voice kinda. He walked away from me. It just tore me apart. Then I realize he was right. I still cried with a couple of sniffles.

"Silver! Wait!" I said quickly. I started to blush across my face. He stepped closer to me inches away from my face.

"What is it Blaze?"

"You were right and I was wrong."

"I understand. I love you Blaze! I alway's had since the day we met."

Silver wiped my tears and he kissed me passionately. It started to rain on us getting us soaked. But I glowed up with a red aura around myself and warmed both of us while we kissed. It had a ring of fire surrounding both of us. It was burning love. Silver leaned me towards the edge of the balcony while I held closer to him. He held me tightly around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck securely. I tilted my head to deepened the kiss which he did the same as well. We both break away from the kiss to breathe.

"Your good at this my girl on fire."

"Thank you! Your a good kisser and my only nieve boyfriend."

"Thank you and hey!" I laughed at his reaction. Then he started to tickle me on the sides which I laughed so hard. He started to chuckle too.

"S-Stop S-Silver!" I laughed between my words.

"Take that back of what you called."

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Better. Okay girl on fire? What to do now?" he smirked in seductive voice.

"How about this?" I kissed him desirably again for a minute.

" I like that. Maybe I should do this?" Silver carried me bridal style in my room and put me down on the purple quilted bed.

"So want to stay here for tonight? It's already late."

"Sure. Mind starting the fire?"

"Sure thing Silver. My pleasure!" I smiled. I created a fireball in my hand and threw it in the fireplace to keep us warm.

"Better?"

"I am already. now that I'm with you." Silvers said as he climbed onto the bed laying down next to me.

"Your so sweet Silver. Good night my love!" I drifted away into my deep sleep.

"Good night too my lovely kitty cat!" He whispered in my ear and kissed my forehead. He fell alsleep as he wrapped his arms around me and I smiled.

I hoped you enjoyed my first silvaze one shot. Funny thing is I listened to Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys while doing this? Which inspired me to write this. But I cried too a little while writing this story. Please review and peace out everyone! :)


End file.
